A reason for actions
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: We all know Sanji is a lovesick fool. But you don't get that way overnight. Here's a short saga on his accidental confession to Zoro and how the first mate tends to the advantage.
1. the confession

**One Piece- Sanji's past**

**Yep, no matter how much I hate Sanji, you all need a reason to find out why he is that way. The love-sick part. So besides working in the kitchen, I want to introduce a love-sick father. **

**Zoro sat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, polishing his katanas. Sanji was following Nami around with a tray of drinks. '' My swan... you can't go on any longer without something to drink.'' he cooed. Nami merely shook he head. ''I'm fine Sanji.'' she said, as she pushed Sanji away. **

**Sanji sat next to Zoro. ''Ah- my swan is so feisty.'' he swooned. Zoro looked up. ''How does someone end up this-er- love sick.'' Zoro commented. Sanji sat back against the railing. ''Oh- it happened a very long time ago.'' Sanji said mysteriously, lighting up one of his cigarettes. **

** Creepy flashback music and blurred out picture- like in the movies **

**-Zoro: Do I really want to hear this? Sanji: Yes! Now shove it!- **

**A twelve year old Sanji eagerly followed his father. ''Where are we going dad?'' he said curiously. Sanji's dad who went by the name of Kanji motioned for his son to come closer. ''Son- your old enough now to see where I go when I tell your mom that I'm at the docks.'' he said. Sanji looked puzzled. ''We're going to the docks. It stinks there.'' he moaned. Kanji winked at his son. ''Yeah- you think that. But that's not where we're going'' he smirked. **

**Sanji took extra big strides to catch up to his father. '' Come on pops. Tell me.'' the blonde haired boy demanded. Kanji shook his blonde hair out of his eyes. ''We're gonna see some girls.'' he laughed. The entered a bar, on the shabby end on town. ''Hello ladies.'' Kanji called out. The majority of the girls giggled. One girl with curly brown hair walked up to Kanji. ''Well-well. Who's this fine gentleman.'' she asked. Sanji took a step back and shuffled his feet. **

**Kanji pushed his young son foward. ''Ah- Lola, this is my son. Sanji.'' he boasted. The girl, know as Lola, pinched Sanji on the cheek. ''Awe- an adorable young man'' she cooed. Sanji blushed, the boy wasn't love-sick back then. Just very shy. Kanji smiled at Lola. ''Why don't you take him for a while.'' he said with a wink. Lola took Sanji by the collar of his shirt and directed him towards the back room. ''Dad! Where am I going?!'' he questioned quietly. Kanji smiled. ''Don't worry son- when I next see you, you'll be a man.'' **

**he called out. Sanji looked at his father in fright as Lola shut the door. **

**End flashback **

**Zoro leaned back. ''Wow that's nasty. So why are you still love-sick you moron?'' he commented. Sanji sighed, and blew out a whiff of smoke. ''I don't know. It just came to me. Now I am what I am.'' he moaned. Zoro stretched his arms. ''Well- enough of your sob story! I have training. And talk to Chopper , get therapy.'' Zoro commented walking away. **

**Luffy sat next to Sanji. ''Ah- the ordeals of love'' he said, making an impression of Sanji on his love roll. Sanji eyed his captain. '' So- what do you want for dinner.'' Sanji asked, pulling out a huge piece of chart paper. Luffy looked at the paper. ''Think that'll be big enough.'' he asked. Sanji pulled out a extra piece. ''And what if there's over flow?'' Luffy asked. Sanji rolled his eyes. ''I'll get the board.'' he moaned. **

**To be continued...**

**How was it! Tell me, I'm so anxious! **


	2. lies of loved ones

**Chapter two **

**Hey! Chapter two of Sanji's past is here. Enjoy- and please review. **

**Sanji cooked in the kitchen quietly, thinking about what Zoro had said. Did he really need therapy? The steam billowed up to the cabin ceiling , and the scents of tat evening's meal filled the room. **

**Sanji turned suddenly, afraid of burning something. He hit a glass and it rang with a light ping. The cook stopped. The sound reminded him of a tune he heard when he was little. **

**It was sad and slow, but the memory flooded back to Sanji. **

**Flashback:**

"**What did you do to him!" a woman cried, hitting Kanji. The man slapped the woman, sending her to the floor. "I didn't do anything to him!" he roared. **

**The woman wiped the blood away from her mouth. "Kanji, what did you do to my son. She gasped. **

**From the low candle light where his parents were fighting, the young Sanji looked through a crack in the door.** **The light shone partially on his fair face, and his bangs were ruffled in front of his left eye. **

**The boy sniffled quietly, they were talking about him. Should he tell his mother where his father took him? Sanji ran to his room and hid under the covers, trying to think of recipes to ease away the pain. **

**His mother can in to his room. "Sanji-kun. Are you ok?" she asked, feeling Sanji's forehead. The boy tried to hid the tears running down his face. Kanji told him not to say anything. **

"**I- uh...".He spied his father in the doorway. "I have a tummy ache. The docks smell really bad." he lied. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. His own mother needed to hear such a lie. **

**Kanji smiled, his work was done. Sanji felt his mother's blonde hair fall on his face. "My little boy, don't ever change." she cooed, kissing his forehead. **

**They left the room silently. Sanji started to cry. He already had changed.**

**End Flashback. **

"**Fuck!" Sanji yelled, trying to put out a piece of meat caught on fire. Luffy burst in. "Meat! Fire! No!" he yelled stuffing the flaming meat into his mouth. Sanji yelled in horror. "Luffy! That's on fire, spit it out!" he demanded, giving the captain the hemlock maneuver. Causing him to drop the meat. It hit the floor with a hiss. **

**Luffy held the meat to his chest. "No! Meat... why Shanks why!" he cried. **

**How was it... comment!**


	3. another sorrow

**Hi everyone. Here's chapter three. Things just get worse for Sanji. And in my last chapter, I said hemlock maneuver. I know it's a poisonous plant. I was trying to create a new move for Sanji. I guess it didn't work. The move works by kicking the person's back and while they lurch foward, kick their stomach. Causing them to buckle. Just so you know. (Poor Luffy!) **

**-chapter three- **

**Being the ever so curious captain he was, Luffy found some old pictures of Zoro when he was little. And had everyone gather round to see how cute he was when he was little. **

**Everyone was laughing, and was having a good time but Sanji. He locked himself in the kitchen, puffing away on a newly rolled cigarette. He hadn't felt right all day. It was all because of Zoro. He just had to ask about him. **

**Luffy shouted out loud to the crowd about a picture. "Look! Zoro's mommy! She's giving Zoro a bath!" he exclaimed. Zoro tried to snatch the picture, while the crew laughed at him. **

**Sanji could help but feel himself buckle. He rested his hands on the table. His mother. **

"**Mamma" **

**-flashback- **

"**Mom. Is dad here?" Sanji asked. His mother shook her head. "No sweetie, he's not" she said, washing off a dish. Sanji sat down. "Good. Cause I need to tell you something" **

**His mother sat down at the table. "Sanji... what is it." she asked lovingly. Sanji sighed. "Dad doesn't go to the docks." he whispered. **

**His mother looked at him. "What... where does he go?" **

_**Later **_

"**You've been cheating Kanji!" she yelled. Kanji clenched his fists. "He told you. Sanji get in here!" his father demanded. Sanji skidded into the kitchen. "Yes pa." he said shyly. **

**Kanji gritted his teeth. "You told her. I told you not to say anything" he barked. Sanji stood tall. "No, it's not right. Mom shouldn't be punished because of you." he stated. **

**Kanji stared through his son. "Is that so. If I recall, you promised not to tell. You broke that promise. Isn't that wrong" he sneered. **

**Sanji didn't reply. His father was across the room, but he felt as if he were breathing down his neck. **

"**Well son," Kanji snapped. **

**Sanji cleared his throat. "It was wrong not to tell" **

**His father sighed. "You little bastard. I give you a home, I give you all there is, and you betray me. So it's come down to this." **

**His mother turned frantic. "Kanji don't hurt him! Please, he's my son!" she pleaded. The man turned towards her. "He's my son too! And I can treat him how I like" he yelled. **

**Sanji watched in fear as his father pulled out a gun. "I told you not to tell!" he shouted, firing the weapon. **

**He flinched at the ear splitting bang, and waiting for the impact. But it never came. Sanji opened his eyes to see his mother sprawled out on the floor. **

"**S- Sanji." she gasped. He ran to her side trying to stop the blood gushing out of her stomach. "Mamma, mamma." he sniffled. **

"**Run" **

**The boy's eyes widened. "Ok, I love you mamma" he said, kissing his mother good-bye. Then** **bolted out the door. **

**His father ran after him, trying to fire his gun. Just one bullet, and it was gone. **

"**That's right Sanji ,you better run! Because the next time I see you I'll kill you!"**

**-end flashback- **

**The laughter from outside just killed him. "Mamma, I'm so sorry" he sobbed, hitting his head against the table. Luffy barged into the kitchen. 'Sanji, I'm- are you ok?" he asked, sitting next to the cook. **

"**Luffy, tell no one what you saw" the blonde sniffled. Luffy nodded. "Ok. I won't. Feel better, ok." Sanji smiled. "Ok"**

**So... how did I do!!!! Good, bad, medium. Next chapter is gonna be a bang!**


	4. the encounter

**Ok, this should lead up to the last chapter. I'm not sure yet. But it's close. I really did mean this was a short saga. Just like my short sentences right now. Ok -backs off- let's get to this story, shall we. **

**-chapter four- **

**Nami was taking count of the crew members. "Ok- so Franky is staying behind." she said. The crew nodded. "Let's go!!" Luffy exclaimed.**

**Sanji pulled out a list of foods he needed to buy. "Ok- I need... meat." he mumbled. The man walked toward the market, leaving behind the rest of the crew. **

**-a few hours later- **

"**Where's Sanji. It's almost lunch time" Luff pondered, searching the open market place. **

**Finally, he saw the tall, lean blonde figure.**

"**Ah, there he is. Sanji! Sanji!" Luffy called, waving his hands. The man continued to walk. **

**Nami pouted. "How rude." she growled. **

"**Who's rude, my Nami-swan" Sanji said, coming up from behind them. The crew jumped. "Sanji! Weren't you over there?" Chopper exclaimed, pointing at the figure. **

**Sanji stared at the man, who's back faced them. "No, but I know who that is" he growled. The cook was about to run for the ship when a deep voice called out. **

"**Sanji!" **

**The blonde turned to see the murderous figure known as Kanji. "Kanji" he growled. His father spat on the ground. "You're as weak as your mother, boy. You talk to me with respect." he demanded. **

**Sanji narrowed his eyes. "You killed my mother, you tried to kill me. You don't deserve respect" he hissed. **

**Kanji shrugged. "Boy. I swore the next time I saw you, I wold kill you. So say good-bye to your little friends" he said, pulling out a gun. It sounded twice, scattering the crowd of people away. **

**Luffy jumped in front of the bullets' path, letting it bounce off him. "No one mistreats my crew" he growled. Kanji laughed. "Wow a devil fruit user. I know hoe to deal with you." he barked, grabbing Luffy's vest. **

**The man chucked him into the water, sending Zoro running after him. **

**Sanji tried to kick the attacker in the stomach. Kanji caught his son's foot, and twisted it, making a horrible cracking sound. **

"**Ahh!" Sanji cried, falling into the mud. Kanji rested a foot of Sanji's head, pushing his face further into the mud. **

"**Sanji, you betrayed me. And no one does that. Here let me show you how I punish my children" he cackled, slamming Sanji into a brick wall. **

**He repeated his actions of hitting Sanji's face against the brick, sending blood everywhere. **

**He was losing consciousness**, **fading in and out of the real world. Having one last flashback of his mother...**

**Flashback- **

"**Sanji-kun. It's your twelfth birthday. And I want to give you this." his mother said, handing him a box. **

**The boy ripped off the wrapping to see a delicate black pearl ring. "Mamma, it's a ring," Sanji said, slightly confused. **

**His mother ruffled his blonde hair. " Where it on a chain around you neck. And when the day comes, the ring will turn white." she said, kissing the boy's cheek. **

**End flashback- **

**Sanji reached into his shirt and pulled out the ring. He shoved it onto his hand as his father struck him again. **

**And slowly, the ring turned white. Not just any white, but a clean, pure color. **

**Sanji smiled, his mother was protecting him. He had the strength to move. **

"**Well boy, any last words." Kanji sneered, grabbing Sanji by the throat. Sanji smiled. **

"**Yeah, this is for mom" he said, kicking his father's stomach. The man buckled as Sanji maneuvered his legs to hit Kanji's face. Sending him flying. **

**There was a crack as the man hit the ground. All was silent. Chopper felt Kanji's pulse. "He's gone. Sanji, you killed your dad!'" he exclaimed, not knowing the whole story. Sanji wasn't listening . **

**He was going back to the ship. **

**That night Zoro payed him a visit. **

"**Hey there dartboard. You did the right thing" he said. Sanji looked up. " You're scaring me. Get out" he whispered. **

**Zoro opened the door. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one who killed a family member." he smirked. **

**Sanji looked up. **

"**What" **

**It was too late, Zoro was gone. **

**How was it! There's gonna be another story about the end! Woot! This is great!**


End file.
